Electronic devices have become a necessity due to high portability and have developed into multimedia devices that provide various services. An electronic device adopts a high-quality display in accordance with development of Graphic User Interface (GUI) system.
Mostly, an electronic device includes a single display for displaying various information. In recent years, electronic devices have evolved to include a high-resolution large display screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.